


Picking Up The Pieces

by Crimson_Crisis



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Detectives, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Frisk is a bit uptight, Gen, Human-like Monsters, M/M, Multi, Sans is a bit lax, This came from my interactive Undertale Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Crisis/pseuds/Crimson_Crisis
Summary: Detective Sans and Papyrus Seraph are called to a murder scene. There were two victims, one monster, one human. They figured that it may originate from the rapidly increasing monster and human death rate. Due to this, they are paired with a unexpected human partner. Let's hope they play nice.





	

"Cruisin' through the streets with my bro, Catchin the crazies like a pro!" I sing in a joking manner which my brother, Papyrus, or Paps for short, does not approve. "SANS, WE ARE HEADED TO A CRIME SCENE! DON'T BE SO UNPROFESSIONAL!" He berates. But to his misfortune, he gave me an idea for a pun. "C'mon, it would be a **crime** not to lighten the mood. Why do you always have to **kill** the fun?" I reply and is returned a sigh. "THE ONLY CRIME HERE IS YOUR DARK MATERIAL TODAY."He points out that I have been making murder jokes more often today. Papyrus is in a much damper mood lately. Both monster and human crimes and murders have been going up since last month. Some scenes even have monster corpses still dusting next to the rotting carcass of a human. This was a serious case only for he best of the best. Sadly, we are the best of the best in the monsters side.   
  
I adjust my blindfolds, I may need to get a new one soon. "HOW IS YOUR BLINDFOLD HOLDING UP? YOU JUST GOT THAT ONE. I DON'T THINK IT WOULD WEAR OUT SO EASILY UNLESS YOU ARE GETTING STRONGER." He say as he smokes on his cigarette. We take a right turn at a bar which makes me want to go to Grillby's tonight again. "I have been working out on my powers but I mainly focused it on my physical attributes. I need more defense, I only have 20hp after all. Anyways, nah, the blindfold's fine, just loose." I explain as I tighten it around my head and tip my fedora foward to make my blindfolds a littls less noticable. Papyrus hums an okay as we arrive.   
  
Police, both monsters and humans are at the scene. I let them see my badge, so does Paps, and they let us pass. Paps and I aren't actually a part of the polìce department. We are private detectives that are in cooperation with the police but we also do some other small cases just to boost our list and budget.   
  
The scent of rotting flesh and the pressure of dispersing magic suddenly hits me as I enter the run down building. I put on my gloves and a medical mask. I enter the scene and it shows to dead bodies, one human and one monster. I could tell since humans just have their skin and eyes grey while monsters slowly disintegrate into dust and the blood evaporates. I could hear Papyrus click his tongue. I knew what he was thinking and I agree. The monster was a beautiful arachnoid like Muffet at the bakery while the human was a cute asian woman in her early 20s. What a waste.   
  
Getting down to business. "They were killed earlier today. The arachnoid's body is still quite composed." Papyrus nodded his head. "SANS, LOOK. THERE IS A TRAIL ON HER HAND. HER HAND HAD BEEN MOVED." Papyrus states. When you apply pressure on a monster corpse it instantly turns to dust. "That would be our doing." Said a human outside. "We aren't really professionals in monster bodies so we kind of... yeah. We found her holding a knife while while the human had a gun with a silencer." He says while heading downs stairs. I don't mind him, we aren't pros with human cases either. This is our first time in a duel monster- human death.  
  
I think for a while and then start frisking the body of the arachnoid gently. "Paps, check the human for any wounds." I command. Paps starts searching the body. "She has a wound in her abdomen. It feels like it was stab but I couldn't tell perfectly since she is facing down." He says. He clearly didn't like touching a human corpse. The feeling of flesh mushing onto your fingers was discormforting to say the least. I sigh, the arachnoid had a bullet hole at her side. This was either staged or a real one-on-one duel gone wrong. Maybe there was a fight club here and they were too lazy to pick up the bodies. Naw.  
  
"Find anything of interest, boys?"  
  
I turn to see a young woman in her early twenties with ebony skin and straight hazel hair that matched her hazel eyes. She looked very worried or stressed. Maybe she was working on this case too long or newly introduced into murder cases. Probably the first one since why would a newby say that and when did the human department of law decided to let newbies try out at the big leagues.  
  
Even with her current expression, she was quite beautiful to say the least. Nice curves too. I really shouldn't be checking her out right now but I can't help it.

"Who are you?" I ask her. She smiles and laughs a little. "I-I am.... a newbie at this. Trying to keep my cool in front of two professionals that have over a lifetime of experience is harder than it looks. My name is Frisk Fanshaw. I was sent here since I have devoted the most time to this case even though I am new to the department." She explains it all out. "Heh, must be a real prodigy then. The name's Sans Seraph, over there is my partner and brother Papyrus." I introduce myself and Paps as I continue to scan the body. I avoid eye contact with Frisk. She may be useful since only humans get sent to human cases, that goes the same with monsters. Maybe she has evidence, a lead, or a contact that knows something about this.  
  
"HELLO, FRISK! I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU. WOULD YOU CARE TO HEAR IT OUT?" Said Paps as he looks up from his work. I signal him to switch bodies in hope one of us percieve something the other couldn't. "Why, of course, Sir!" She says and inflates her chest with air and pride. I never really knew why humans wanted air instead of magic to fuel them. Some monster also breath air but it just gets in the way of life, especially underwater. "PLEASE, THERE IS NO NEED FOR 'SIR' HERE. JUST CALL US BY OUR FIRST NAMES. WE AREN'T EVEN PART OF THE DEPARTMENT SO WE AREN'T YOUR SUPERIORS OR ANYTHING." Papyrus lifts his hands up and gestures to Frisk to ease off the formality. "FRISK, ARE YOU INTERESTED IN DATING SANS?" He asks.  
  
"Paps, please. We don't age until we have children, I can find a woman on my own, thank you very much." I protest but I have tp admit that Frisk looked cute blushing. "SANS, YOU HAVE TO SOON OR YOUR REPUTATION WILL ON THE LINE. I ALREADY MARRIED AND DIVORCED WHILE YOUR STILL PLAYING AND TOYING WITH GIRLS YOU MEET AT CLUBS!" Papyrus replies in a matter-o-factly manner which sorta ticks me off. Frisk was fidgeting and was thinking of the situation in some sort of frantic sweat. I knew the pressure was tense but damn she gets nervous quick. "Hey, sweetheart, don't mind him. He just thinks that I need to get the special someone in my life now or I won't ever." I try to ease her state of mind. She can be the most beautiful woman in the world, but I am not marry a human for sakes that I would rather not tell. Papyrus starts to look around the area.  
  
"So, um, Sans, have you found anything?" She asks one more time. I sigh, thinking that what I got was useless and was already clear. "It seems that they killed eachother, the arachnoi-" I tried to finish until Frisk interrupted. "Her name is Drefta." She says. "In my opinion, I don't think you can just call someone by a label, even when they're dead." She adds.   
  
She is quite sympathetic. Sympathy is a important part in solving crimes. To understand the victim or the culprits actions by understanding their feelings is a large contribution to cases.

"Okay, I get it." I guess it was cold of me to just call the victim that like an object. I've been disconnected from anything social for the past few months other than Paps. I guess the blade dulls when it is not taken care of.  
  
"Okay, thank you." She says with a smile. She straightens her black leather jacket and toys with the chain on her hip a little.  
  
"So, as I was saying, Dreffta held a knife while... what is the humans name?" I ask so I wouldn't make that mistake again. And since Frisk is human, I guess it will have a bit more impact.  
  
"I don't know, we are still finding out. We don't have many Asians in Ebbott so it should be relatively easy." Frisk replies. She advances and takes a look at the unidentified victim.  
  
"Well, we found her holding a gun. And after we.... **frisk** ed the bodies. We found a bullet hole at Dreffta's side and a stab hole in the human's abdomen. It is either staged or an actual fight." I lay it down. She takes notes to support her memory. Humans always forget much easier than monsters over time. "Why would they stage a fight though? All of the other murders have all been singular kills. They could be unrelated but there is a possibility." She says and contemplates. "Hey, it isn't that hard to figure out." I state in confidence. "Huh? What?" She asks in confusion.  
  
"Its simple. But you have to see the most logical reason to the most practical or impractical things. Or defy logic all the wag. Think outside the box. Think how the killer would. You can see his or her personality in how they kill sometimes. Its probably just some anarchist who wants one race dead. Racism is quite the problem in our world." I suggest. I take another look at the two victims. "Or, they did fight each other because they are a part of two secret organizations that are fighting since they are heated rivals. Either way, it would explain the deaths. The anarchist killing humans and monsters and trying to make the races fight or the organizations are in a little squabble and are killing the members of the opposing side. I can think up about a hundred more plausible reasons but I kind of like these two the most." I add to the case. Frisk hums in contemplation and she kneels beside me. 

 "What would a secret organization do, especially two of them. If there were, one of them should be exposed by now. And the anarchist should realize that their own race is endangered and may lose." She counters me idea.  She's smarter than I thought. Much more independent than a newbie should be. "You passed my test Frisky. Paps, we're done here, let the cops do there rest, we got what we need." I beckon Paps. He nods and heads out the room to start the car. "See'ya later, Sweetheart. Hope I see you again. Maybe we could work on this together." I say as I leave the room with Frisk in it.


End file.
